User talk:Hat Pop/2
This is Hat Pop's current talk page. See the archive here! Your page is archived Hey Hat Pop, your Talk Page is archived. Have a glorious day, was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 17:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat's talking Station Hey, Hat Pop, so you know where my talk page edits on your talk page are, I created this talking Section. --Sk8rbluscat (talk) Aww... I missed it! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 17:50, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Re:flag Sorry, I can't show you, but I can make you one, just give me the image and I will put it on a flag! -- _Metalmanager_ 19:04, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Umm, That's going to be a problem, I can only do Picture or Words and you can't do both plus I can't change the backround colour. -- _Metalmanager_ 19:50, 3 January 2009 (UTC) It is easy... if you want a signature that has a background, it has to be like this:Hat Pop was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 00:12, 4 January 2009 (UTC) OK... I am not in my talking section... sig test ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop''']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 01:27, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 01:27, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop]] TALK 2 DA HAT! 01:27, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Here... Hat Pop TALK Cool signature... That is cool looking! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 01:42, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Hi Hat Pop, It's me Sharkbate, How about we meat on Ice Cold (English) at the Dojo Courtyard. I'm going on right now. I'm Snowman 1001! Sharkbate 20:02, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ya know, I don't get that excited when Vader is online since he's my buddy, anyway, you should go on Frozen at the next party, GIZMO WILL BE THERE(not on vader, ON GIZMO!) -- _Metalmanager_ 21:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I saw you on Frozen A few minutes ago! User:CatZip888 Well, When I was there earlier, someone said "Will there be another beta hat?" and then vader said "No". -- _Metalmanager_ 22:03, 4 January 2009 (UTC) here's a flag for you. Thank you? For what? -- _Metalmanager_ 22:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I MADE IT was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 22:16, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ok... check out my site http://sk8rbluscat.wordpress.com was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 01:56, 5 January 2009 (UTC) No idea.. Go to the What's New? Part on the CP Website, I think it's a fiesta warm-up, like a member party before the real party. Sorry Not right now. I just got off. I had to go I was withTeltu. Mabe over the weekend? Newsletter Interview Please go to User:Sharkbate/Hat Pop Interview and answer all of the questions. Sharkbate 00:39, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Skater is blocked Hey, It'sa me, Sk8rbluscat, but I am not editing as User:Sk8rbluscat, because I am blocked forever... go to the Fanon Wiki, and search "Fourm:Bring Back Skater", or click the link on the main page and sign your username... do the same for Happyface414. was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 00:46, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I HATE THIS ACCOUNT! I have just changed this account's signature: Check it out now! --Sk8r bluscat 00:52, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, what's up, I just changed my signature, check it out! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:59, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I have my signature kind-of like 4th hale's or DillyDally's. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 01:00, 7 January 2009 (UTC) You don't care if I'm blocked!!! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 01:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Ok... I am stuck editing as this account, which BARELY has any edits on it... :S I wish I hadn't gotten blocked... :( --''Sk8r bluscat'' 01:14, 7 January 2009 (UTC) So much for him, that is over 4,000 edits down the toilet... :( --''Sk8r bluscat'' 01:14, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I will try to edit and tell you why... :*( --''Sk8r bluscat'' 01:19, 7 January 2009 (UTC) You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reason: Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Angela. The reason given is Under 13. See w:terms of use. * Start of block: 02:55, 6 January 2009 * Expiry of block: 21:21, 6 January 2009 * Intended blockee: Sk8rbluscat You can contact Angela or another administrator to discuss the block. You cannot use the 'e-mail this user' feature unless a valid e-mail address is specified in your account preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 70.20.122.40, and the block ID is #2816. Please include all above details in any queries you make. You can view and copy the source of this page: '' I'm blocked until then... IT DOES IT UNTIL CURRENT TIME HERE!! ''Sk8r bluscat 01:23, 7 January 2009 (UTC) YOU PASS YOU PASSED THE INTERVIEW. YOU ARE CURRENTLY A DAILY EDITOR. YOU CAN ADD SECTIONS BUT YOU NEED TO BE PROMOTED TO PUBLISHER TO MAKE THE FULL THING. YOU CAN START TOMORROW! Sharkbate 01:44, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Email me at sk8itbotblog@googlemail.com so you can get a ticket to my stage show, oh and Woton might be coming! Flag Hat Pop, how did you make the flag on your page because I really want to make one. ''--Spider880'' 20:52, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Wanna meet? How about in 10 min. on Tundra at the Iceberg. Sure Sorry I didn't get back right away. I was at a swim meet... I got a JO time and I am happy. Anyway, it's all right, you can pick where and when. I don't have a preferable server. ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 23:49, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Your igloo isn't open. ---- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 23:58, 10 January 2009 (UTC) igloo I have my igloo on the map,so you can get there. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:59, 10 January 2009 (UTC) i could edit it, put a book in my guy's hand. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 02:07, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Aw crap, I can't draw with Photoshop CS2. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 02:09, 12 January 2009 (UTC) check i have a book on my guy! It is the little scribble. you can always revert it. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 02:14, 12 January 2009 (UTC) No, but ADHD is a form of Autism. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 02:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Paint Picture You forgot about me in your MS paint picture! It's me, Sharkbate (Snowman 1001)! I'm your buddy right? Sharkbate 22:03, 13 January 2009 (UTC) No, but here is the pic! Hope you enjoy!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 15:17, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Wanna Vote For/Against/Neutral on my B-Crat request? I just need one more vote! Go here if you want to! -Metalmanager Thanks! -Metal Pick Your Path Hey Hat, I made a pick your path story. You can view it here. I hope you like it! I'm still working on it though. ''--Spider880'' 22:54, 20 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. My sig link to my page is not working. I look at my sig and hover my mouse over my name, but it doesn't have the thing that says, User:Spider880. Can u help me? Thanks Rounded to the nearest thousand these are the results. Me: 8000. Cartzoni: 2000--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!' 23:32, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Full It's full. Can we go on Slushy instead?? '''--Spider880'' 22:54, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Meet me at CP! Hey! I've heard that you want to be my friend, so how about we meet at server Snowfall on Friday, January 23?I'll be waiting! Until then, Hat Pop!--User:DigiSkymin P.S. Oops! I forgot about the time! The time will be 4:30pm. See you there! I'm sorry I couldn't meet you there, I forgot that I have a dentist appointment=( Sharkbate Boiler Room Party The time is... I dunno? LOL! I think eastern time. I'm pretty sure it's eastern! Hope to see you there! Sharkbate 02:17, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Eastern Time Note If Eastern time is United States of America time, then yes! If you live in Canada, it would be the same! I don't remember, is New Jersy in the USA? Sharkbate 02:22, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Member Party Just making sure you remember about the member party in the Boiler Room tomorrow (January 25th)! Hope to see ya there! Sharkbate 23:36, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Bday Penguin birthday, eh? Never heard of one of those! Well I guess i shoulda done that (my penguin's bday was in August). ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:16, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm I might have a party for my birthday on cp... my real birhtday (March 6). Whazzup! --'''Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL! 00:26, 25 January 2009 (UTC) (SKATER!) My penguin is 339 days old now. My party will be on February 19, 2009 (my penguin was created in leap year. I WILL BE ONE YEAR OLD IN CLUB PENGUIN! Cool. I will be there.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 00:34, 25 January 2009 (UTC) My Penguin's B-Day Party will be on February 19, 2009 at the Ice Berg on Southern Lights. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 00:39, 25 January 2009 (UTC) It will be on starting 7:00 PM Eastern time (4:00 PM Penguin Standard Time) --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 00:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that is the point!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 01:19, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Member Party It's time! Meet me on Sleet in the Boiler Room now! Party Time! See ya soon, Sharkbate 13:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) How old is your penguin and what is your oldest pin?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 15:24, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hatty... HAT POP! -- 18:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I AM ON WIRELESS! I WILL BE A DIFFERENT IP WHEN I AM DONE! -- 18:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) RE: delayed Because I have other things planned. I'm shooting a movie that day. I'm going to set up a page where you could sign up for a part! Sharkbate 22:13, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Everyone! Everyone! Be sure to check the link under the section" Turning ideas in to actions" in my talk page! P.S. I don't know how to make the orange line on top of your userpage that announces events. Can you help me with that?--User:DigiSkymin Your invited! To my penguins birthday party! see This page for details ~Teltu Ok the party is on March 15th. That means my penguin is older than yours! ~Teltu RE: Easter Penguin I put it there exactly for you. I put your name in the spot because it does include buddy ears! I will send the script when all spots are taken! Sharkbate 23:12, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hat pop? PLZ come in Server ice berg and Chillyfreezz's igloo on the map.--User:OOJH123 January 25, 2009 P.S I need to tell you some thing. Come hat pop! Come to my party PLZ! User:OOJH123/Parties January 25, 2009 Party My Blue Party is back on the same date! Sharkbate 01:12, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you for joining the Digital Spiral Association Welcome. I appreciate your eagerness to help defend CP from hackers. I know that you will serve us well and will never defect to another side. Remember, there is going to be a meeting every Saturday so be sure to report to the HQ. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin Please help spread my army to other Wiki users! Cool site OOJH123 (Chillyfreezz) has a site! www.oojh123.webs.com You're Invited! To my birthday party (real not penguin's) in March! Go here for more... --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 16:35, 27 January 2009 (UTC) A Few Questions 1. How do you get Pictures of your Penguin, Igloo or Puffle? 2. Can you join Krabby Attack? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 19:57, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Party when is your party? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 20:08, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Party Now Go onto cp, My igloo, Snow Board, Hurry!!!!! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 21:50, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Hat Pop im in the town as synesthete1!------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 22:30, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Important Notice About the party, the server is Sherbet.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 23:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Update Hi, go here please because there are some changes! Sorry, Sharkbate 00:41, 28 January 2009 (UTC) i got haked i think i think i jst got hacked! it said "your banned for %time%" and then i was logged out then wen i got back on it was fine....weird.... -Sk8itbot08 it wasednt a real ban, like, the computer hadent told the ban box to actually ban me, it just said "your banned for %time%" i got a fright lol -Sk8itbot08 Best Friend Do you know you're my BFF on Wikia? I just wanna know.... if you like me back as A BFF. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 22:37, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Wiki Party Tell Every User You Know to come to My Party On Snow Board, in My igloo. Be Sure to tell Metal, Flystar, and Sharkbate. You May Come, Duh! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:25, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Just reminding you of my Blue Party tomorrow (January 31)! Go back here to see all of the information! See ya there, Sharkbate 23:49, 30 January 2009 (UTC) I need help...badly Uh Hat? sorry to bother you, but I gotta ask you this question: How do you make an award? Can you help me? --User:DigiSkymin Super Bowl Partay It's On Sunday! Go Here For more Details. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 02:07, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Party What server will your Birthday Party be on? User:CatZip888 Talk-a-stuff with me! Blue Party What time is Sharkbate's blue Party? I'm Going. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 12:54, 31 January 2009 (UTC) HELP Flystar and Spongebobrocks are having their parties on the same day! I don't know who's party to go to! There both really good friends. Please give me some advice! Sharkbate 14:21, 31 January 2009 (UTC) RE: HELP I did tell 07sandy but he didn't reply! I saw you name on both lists, how come your not mixed up? Sharkbate 14:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry if I'm a bit high tempered. It's because my grandma died yesterday afternoon ); Sharkbate 14:56, 31 January 2009 (UTC) the walrus it BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 LOOK!!! GOTO http://teamclubpenguin.com// --Sk8itbot08 15:52, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Max 1537 I saw you on clubpenguin today.Max 1537 16:50, 31 January 2009 (UTC)Max 1537 :( Are you mad at me because of the party? Sharkbate 17:36, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Did the party get cancelled? User:CatZip888 SHHHH I will tell you how to get to PC3 after he tells me! Sharkbate 19:24, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Award Now can you make an award for the people part of the SHMS Gaming company? Sharkbate 21:03, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Sad I'm sad. I've never gotten an award from you... Sharkbate 21:09, 31 January 2009 (UTC) First Pin The beta hat wasn't the first pin ever! The Shamrock Pin was. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 22:25, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry srry, i cant go to ur party because im sleeping in PST 11:30~1:00. :(